cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett Johansson
Scarlett Johansson (1984 - ) Film Deaths *''The Island (2005)'' [Jordan Two Delta/Sarah Jordan]: Playing a dual role as the clone "Jordan Two Delta" and the original "Sarah Jordan," "Sarah" presumably dies (off-screen) of injuries from a car accident. Towards the end of the movie, Sean Bean mentions that her chances of survival were minimal, even if she received organ transplants from her clone; since the clone survives the movie, it seems safe to assume that the original dies. (The original "Sarah" is only seen in a black and white commercial that the clone sees on television.) *''Match Point'' (2005) [Nola Rice]: Shot to death (off-camera) with a shotgun by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. We only see Jonathan firing; her body is not shown. (Note: the character is pregnant.) She later appears as a ghost to him (presumably a hallucination of his guilt). (Thanks to Gerardo, Nick, and Hunter) *''Under the Skin'' (2013) [Laura]: Burned to death when a logger douses her in fuel and sets her on fire upon seeing her true alien form from ripping open her human skin during a rape in the forest. She dies after staggering out of the woods and collapsing into the snow whilst trying to extinguish the flames. (At this point, Scarlett was wearing heavy alien make up for the role.) *''Lucy'' (2014) [Lucy]: Her body turns to dust as she turns herself (or is forcibly evolved) into an atmospheric energy (becoming a being of pure thought). (This really is arguable if it counts or not but her human form is technically dead) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' [Black Widow]: Killed (off-screen) in a fight with the Chitauri aliens in a dream sequence Robert Downey Jr. has while under the influence of Elizabeth Olsen's control. (Scarlett survives the film in reality) *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' [Kaa]: Voicing a python, Scarlett is possibly killed by a bear (voiced by Bill Murray) in order to save Neel Sethi, who Scarlett has hypnotized and is attempting to strangle. It is never explicitly stated that Bill kills Scarlett but he is shown attacking her and her fate is never mentioned so it is possible. TV Deaths *''Robot Chicken: Toyz in the Hood'' (2005; animated) [Tooth Fairy]: Shot to death (off-screen) by a child's father (voiced by Seth Green). (Played for comic effect) *''Robot Chicken: Donkey Punch'' (2006; animated) [Wife/Lisa]: "Lisa" (the voice of a GPS unit) commits suicide by deliberately giving the driver (voiced by Seth Green) directions that take him over a cliff. (Played for comic effect) Deaths in Music Video *''What Goes Around...Comes Around'' (2007) (Justin Timberlake music video): Dies in a car crash as Justin Timberlake chases after her. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Ryan Reynolds. *Mrs. Romain Dauriac. Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Category:Jewish Johansson, Scarlett Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Blondes Category:Musicians Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars